Miss Perfect (Part 3)
by CJ2
Summary: Are Scott and Juliette alive????


Disclaimer: I don't own Higher ground or any of the characters.

Miss Perfect III

(Camera scans the accident scene. The car was flipped over on it's top, and the driver was franticly dialing 911. There was still no response from Scott and Juliette.)

Scott had no idea how much time had passed. He did even know where he was. The first thing he noticed was that Juliette head was lying on his chest. He couldn't see her face. Than he saw it, blood. He was covered in blood. His leg was sore, but he couldn't tell where the blood was coming from. "Juliette, Juliette," there was no response. That was when he heard the driver yelling. Scott answered back telling him about the blood and that Juliette would not wake up. Scott knew better that to mover her, but he had an awful feeling. While talking to the driver, the ambulance got there. Scott could hear them trying to get into the car. There was so much damage, hat they had to use the jaws-of-life. After about 7 minutes, they were in the car. Juliette still had not come to. As soon as they got in the car they saw her. They took her pulse and started to talk fast. Scott couldn't understand most of it, but he knew it wasn't good news. They put a neck brace on her and turned her over to put her on the backboard. That was when Scott realized that Juliette was the one bleeding. He couldn't even recognize her. Her body was lifeless and her face was covered in blood, was she dead? Quickly, the paramedic's loaded her onto the ambulance. The driver and another paramedic helped Scott out. His leg began to throb even more. They helped him into the same ambulance as Jules, and sped away. 

The entire way to the hospital Jules still had not awakened. They tried to stop the bleeding, but they couldn't. As soon as they reached the hospital Scott called Horizon. "Hello, Horizon", it was Kat. "Kat, it's me Scott….", but Kat cut him off "you better have a great excuse for being later, Peter-". "Kat, something happened, it's Jules…" Scott couldn't finish, he began to cry. It really hadn't hit him until now. "Tell Peter to come to the Hospital." That was all Scott could get out before he hung up. 

Kat couldn't believe it. They were in an accident? She had to find Peter. She ran to the Lodge and saw the rest of the cliffhangers talking with Peter and Sophie. "Peter, Scott and Jules where in an accident." This caught everyone's attention especially Shelby and Auggie. "Kat slow down, what do you mean by accident", started Sophie. "Scott didn't say, he started to cry after me mentioned Juliette's name. He said to come to the hospital, then he hung up." Auggie eyes began to tear up "man, let's go." Peter looked at them all sitting there. He knew he couldn't leave them there. "Ok, if you want to go that's fine. I bet by the time we get there Scott and Juliette will be ready to come back. " With that they headed to the hospital.

When the group got to the hospital they found Scott sitting in the waiting room. They ran up and gave him a big hug. Peter spoke first, "Well, where is your partner in crime." Scott looked up at him, then over to Auggie "They won't tell me anything, just to wait." With that everyone started to worry. Peter was about to find out some more when a doctor approached. "Are you Juliette's parents?" Peter explained that he was her acting guardian. "I need you to sign some papers Juliette, need surgery. She is in very serous condition. Time is of the essence. She has lost a lot of blood." Auggie's face got pale and he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He started to lose his balance when Sophie had him sit down. "Is she gonna be OK?", he asked. The doctor responded "The next 48 hours are critical, but she does have a chance." With that Peter signed the papers and the doctor was off. 

Peter returned to the group with tears in his eyes. He tried to be strong, but it was Juliette in there. Peter wasn't the only one who was crying, even Auggie lost it. All Scott could think about was how she looked in the car. After the group was under control, Peter had to go call Juliette's mother and tell her about the accident. He tried several numbers, but only got machines. After about 20 minutes of trying, he finally left a message. When Peter returned there was still no word on Juliette. Scott had to go get a cast put on his left leg, so Shelby went with him. The others went down to the cafeteria. Sophie was waiting for Peter. "Hey, you get a hold of Juliette's mother?" "Nope, I had to leave a message. I left her the number here. I hope she will get home soon. If Juliette makes it through this she will need-" then Peter realized Auggie heard the entire conversation. "What do you mean by, If she wakes up. She don't need her mother, this is all her fault." With that the entire story came out the phone call, break up, Scott and Juliette, everything. It all made sense to Peter now. Not long after they calmed Auggie down the rest of the cliffhanger came back. 

A few hours later the doctor came out and gave them an update on Juliette. The surgery was over, but she wasn't out of the woods yet. She was brought to ICU and they could go there to wait. By this time it 4 am. Peter looked at the group. They were exhausted. Peter looked a Sophie, "You should take them back, there is nothing to do now but wait."

"No, I want to wait with you, and I think Auggie will want to say too." 

"Ok, just you two. The rest can come a few at a time tomorrow." Peter told the Cliffhanger that Roger was coming to get them. It took him about 15 minutes to persuade Scott to go, but he needed his rest. By this time they all knew that the breakup where a scam. No one had to ask why Auggie was staying; they could see how much he loved her. On their way out they each gave Auggie a hug. Shelby stopped and turned around "You know, she is not going to give up. She hasn't stopped fighting me, and she won't stop fighting for her life." Auggie knew she was right, but he hated the fact that he couldn't do anything. Scott couldn't even look at Auggie on the way out; he was hurting too much. 

After everyone had gone, they were taken to Juliette's room. They couldn't go in, but they could look through the glass into her room. She was as white as the bed sheets. She had tubs coming out everywhere. Auggie had never seen her look so weak. He couldn't look at her; it was just too hard. When he turned his head, he heard a nurse over the loud speaker. 

"Code Blue, Code Blue to room 56." That was Juliette's room. Auggie looked into her room and saw her heart monitor stopped moving up and down, it was just flat. Nurses and doctors were moving quickly around the room. One of the nurses saw Peter, Sophie and Auggie at the window and pulled the curtain so they could no longer see. All they could hear was the loud sound of the machine. (BEEEEEEEEEEEP)

To Be Continued…….


End file.
